


Burning Pleasure - KN one-shot

by AkaneShiro



Series: Kinktober 2K18 : KakaNaru time [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: #KNKinktober2K18, Kinktober, Lemons, M/M, Sex, Smut, for dayssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneShiro/pseuds/AkaneShiro
Summary: Kakashi is able to ravage his little blonde for a whole month.(Day 1:He just loves to see him moaning, writhing and crying under him.)Smutty one-shots for the Kinktober organized on our KakaNaru Server.#KNKinktober2K18





	Burning Pleasure - KN one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, today is the first day of Kinktober~ Let's see how I'll manage this, ... I hope I won't forget to update *sweatdrop* 
> 
> So this is my first, actual, kinda, smut?
> 
> I've never done this before so have mercy... 
> 
> Day 1# : Overstimulation

It felt as if he was on fire. From the inside out.

Everything was burning, blazing, flickering inside him.  
It was so hot, so, so so so good.

A moan rang through the room.  
Loud, unintentional and hot. It spilled from his, - perfect kissable -, lips.

Kakashi shuddered and stopped with his motions, drawing a disappointed whine.

He gave a low chuckle and rubbed his thumb on Naruto's irritated, pulsing, red member. Loving the way his body writhed under him with pleasure, tears escaping his eyes as his already sensitive body is getting overstimulated with all these new feelings, just watching him whine and moan and cry and scream under him.

It was so hot.

With a few more motions, he watched as Naruto tensed under him, arching his back and struggling against his restraints, giving a chocked scream of pleasure and pain at the same time.

Licking his lips, he bent down so that he was right in front of Naruto's limp member, putting the red tip in his mouth and lightly sucking on it, regardless of Naruto's pained mewls, tasting his cum as his irritated member is getting erect all over again.

Naruto shuddered as Kakashi traced his slit, pathetic sobs wracking his little body.

"Please," he sobbed once again, "No more"

He squirmed under him, trying to get away from the painful, _\- wonderful_ , pleasure. It burnt him from the inside out. It felt so good but so bad at the same time.

It feels as if he's going to die, it's just too much.  
Way, _-waywayway-_ , too much for his small and frail body.

He's come so often that he can't even count it with his fingers, he just wants it to stop. But it's too good. He doesn't want him to stop.

He doesn't want this anymore.

It's just too much at the same time, burning him, making him feel hot making him not know what he wants does he want this to stop, no no he doesn't this istoogoodtoomuchhecan'thandlethisanym-oren **oM** Or **e** **m** Ak **e** I _ **t** **ST op**_-

He gave a choked scream as Kakashi took him whole, gasping for air.  
stop, just stop. It's just _**TOO MUCH.**_

He came. Hard. And he only sees white, it was just _too much_ for him. He blacked out.

It's only several seconds later when he regains consciousness, panting heavily, that feels his member pulsating painfully, reminding him of his current situation.

He looks up, only to meet Kakashi's concerned face, his hand tracing his whiskered cheek lightly. His deep grey eyes showing concern, amusement and love.

He didn't give him a proper response, deciding to nuzzle his face against his hand.

"I'm okay," he said after a while, slowly regaining his breath. "I'd just rather not do this again"

Kakashi chuckled lightly, "Whatever you say, love"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome critique with open arms dear readers 
> 
> *spreads arms* . . .
> 
> Let us hope I'll update tomorrow;;


End file.
